


Swinging By

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #6 - "that was impressive"---MJ and Peter plan their first date in NYC.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Swinging By

MJ is 353 pages deep into a novel, so fully engrossed that the tapping at her window makes her jump out of her skin.

She looks up toward the sound.

“Peter??”

Spider-Man waves at her, wearing a newer, less torn up and burned-to-a-crisp version of his black and red suit. She hurries over to open the window.

“Hey!” He says as he drops in with a perfectly-stuck front flip.

If it had been anyone else, the flashy nature of the trick would have pissed her off. But Peter showing off makes her heart beat faster.

“That was…impressive.” She says in spite of herself.

“Thanks.” He pulls off his mask to reveal a wide grin. “And thanks for letting me in, sorry if this is weird…” He looks at the floor after his eyes had a chance to dart around the bedroom.

“So…” MJ starts, “Did you need something, or…”

“Oh—oh right,” Peter says, laughing nervously as his arm reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, “I guess I just thought I'd swing by to say hi and ask what you want to do tomorrow, because it’s the first official date and all, and I just wanted you to have fun? I’ve never…I mean, I’m not the best at planning, but I thought maybe…maybe you’d wanna swing?”

The butterflies in MJ’s stomach that have been circling since Peter’s arrival turn into a nervous weight.

She _hates_ any thrill-seeking activity involving heights. Roller coasters, ziplines, parasailing—she’s tried them all with her family and would have liked to put on an unbothered air, but her screeches gave her away every time. MJ likes to think of herself as tough as nails in most situations. Heights are not one of them.

But she isn’t about to tell Peter that.

She panics and stalls with the first thing that comes to her mind. 

“So you swing for fun? You’re not, like, scared of heights or anything?”

Peter withdraws a bit. “Me? Um, no…how could I be, I’m Spider-Man.”

“I dunno,” MJ continues, “I guess I’m thinking of Washington. I mean I saw everything from the ground, and you were pretty froze-up at the top there, looking over the edge like you were freaked out, so I wondered—”

“Oh, no, no—that wasn’t—I mean I’d never been _that_ high before at that point, but now I’ve literally rode a rocket into another layer of the atmosphere, so I’m not—I’m good, not afraid of heights at all.” He chuckles nervously again, then looks at MJ with a tinge of concern. “Are you?”

“No.” She immediately lies. “No, I love it.”

“Okay,” Peter says, his grin widening, “great. So I can text you tomorrow and we can pick somewhere to meet up, then fly from there?”

“Okay,” MJ agrees, already hating herself. “Sounds good.”

“Great.” Peter rocks on the balls of his feet. “So…”

His eyes flicker toward the black dahlia necklace she’s wearing, then lock on her lips. The butterflies return full force and she leans in, meeting his lips as he follows suit.

They linger longer than the time on the bridge. His hand comes up to her hair, tentatively at first, then buries itself in her curls with gentle intention. She grips the back of his neck and breaks away only when he does.

“ _Wow_.” He says, eyes sparkling as he gazes into hers. She smiles shyly, wishing she had something to say but thinking the kiss might have said it already.

“So—” Peter backs away awkwardly, and it’s maddeningly charming—“tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” She nods, the thought of seeing him again outweighing her fear of heights tenfold.

He flashes one final grin before jumping out the window and taking off, and MJ can’t resist rushing forward to watch him go.

She has a date with _Spider-Man_ tomorrow, but she’s more interested in Peter Parker.

She wonders why she’d agreed to swing with him when all it took was one kiss to feel she was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you've made it through my first ever attempt at writing romance! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
